


Purple Shirt of Sex

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby





	Purple Shirt of Sex

John saw it out of the corner of his eye. The fleeting purple.  _Oh God._ He was wearing it. His purple shirt.  _The_ Purple Shirt of Sex.

John took a deep breath. Maybe he was imagining things. He and Sherlock had been in a relationship for a year now and they were having a great time but they hadn’t, um, as John would put it: gotten off recently. 

He shook the image away and continued on his blog. They’d recently thwarted a bomber and John hadn’t blogged it yet. Unfortunately, his concentration was put to a halt when he heard Sherlock creep over to him. 

He knew Sherlock was standing there, standing behind him. But he didn’t know what he was doing. John was slightly afraid to turn around. He looked down at Sherlock’s black shoes and happily noticed that his black trousers were still on. His eyes darted up to his flatmate’s waist to see a purple color. So he was wearing it. John knew what that shirt meant: Sherlock was in a sexy mood. 

“Hi, Sherlock,” John greeted, pretending not to notice the shirt. 

“John,” Sherlock said. His voice sounded casual, as if he was going to ask John to buy milk instead of sex. “What are you typing?” He asked. He leaned over John’s shoulder. His black curls tickled John’s ear but he regained himself.

”My blog,” John replied. His voice was steady. But Sherlock knew he noticed and decided to act on his observation. 

“John, look behind you,” Sherlock ordered. John twisted around in his seat and observed the room. Sherlock was standing in the center of it. “What do you deduce?” He asked.

John knew what he had to say. What he  _should_ say. But he was busy with his blog. He stalled. “I see Mrs. Hudson has taken your skull again.”

Sherlock snorted. “That’s your only deduction?” 

John shook his head. “No, no, there’s the fact that... that you... um,” John stammered.  _God damn it._ Now John knew Sherlock knew he’d noticed. A small smirk crept over his lips as if to prove it. 

“John, I know you’ve noticed. I was going to make it hard but knew that you may not notice if I made it too difficult so I made it incredibly easy,” Sherlock explained. John nodded. “Now, yours or mine?” Sherlock was referring to whether they would go to his bedroom or John’s room. John almost always chose Sherlock’s room- his bed was more spacious- and today was no different. 

“Yours,” He told him. Sherlock smirked and grabbed his hands. John felt a small spark at the connection. Sherlock’s soft hands fit in his perfectly and he loved how he held them. John followed Sherlock to his room and closed the door behind him. 

As John turned, Sherlock pinned him to the door and kissed him. John noticed his  boyfriend was suddenly shirtless. John took in a deep breath as Sherlock pulled him closer. His long arms wrapped around John’s waist and their hips swayed together. Sherlock jabbed John’s mouth with his tongue and a shiver ran down his spine. 

“Sherlock,” John started but Sherlock shushed him with another kiss. 

“Ready to get out of these clothes now?” He teased. John nodded and Sherlock led him to the bed. John watched him sit down and Sherlock pulled him close. Sherlock pulled John’s shirt over his head and kissed his chest. His lips were cold and John shivered. Sherlock grinned and pulled John’s face down to his. John fell into the younger man and knocked him down. They fell into the bed, rolled and Sherlock chuckled. “Someone’s ready for today,” He teased.

John blushed and hid his face in Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock lifted his head up and kissed him a bit more gently. While kissing, he grabbed John’s arse and gave a good squeeze. John yelped in surprise. “Sherlock,” He gasped. Sherlock smirked and snaked his hands underneath John’s trousers. A small smile from John alerted Sherlock that he enjoyed the touch and slipped his hands underneath his pants as well. “Sherlock,” John warned. He knew what would come next and was not grateful. Sherlock proceeded anyways.

He pulled John trousers  _and_ pants down, exposing his cock. It was long and smacked Sherlock’s hand when he pulled John’s pants down. He grinned and brushed his trousers against John’s erection. A small groan escaped John’s lips and he leaned upwards into Sherlock. “Mmm,” He moaned softly. All he had wanted was to finish his blog and now he was hard and wanting to fill Sherlock. He slowly pulled down Sherlock’s trousers and took a breath before yanking down his tight pants. 

Sherlock’s erection flopped out of his pants and John nearly gasped as he saw it. Of course, he’d seen it before. He and Sherlock had had sex plenty of times before this but John was always captivated by his lover’s member. It was long and thin and complimented Sherlock’s body. 

As their erections collided, a small moan escaped John. He hadn’t meant to, it just happened. Sherlock smirked and kissed John while jostling his hips. Their erections collided again and John had to pull away so he wouldn’t bite Sherlock’s lip. “Sherlock, you son of a bitch,” He muttered under his breath. Sherlock, being a son of a bitch, decided to thrust against John, who groaned loudly in response. “ _Oh_ _God_ ,” He groaned. That damned Purple Shirt. It was the whole reason he was in this mess. If only Sherlock would stop teasing him. 

Finally, Sherlock gave in and reached over to his nightstand for his bottle of lubricant. He lathered up his fingers and John’s area before entering one finger. John winced in pain and Sherlock exited quickly. He rested for a second before entering another finger. He opened and stretched John before lathering up his cock with lube. John took in a shaky breath as his boyfriend winked at him.

Sherlock entered him and a wave of pleasure rocked through John. He moaned and twisted the sheets in his fists. He squirmed a bit underneath Sherlock, who gave him a concerned look. “Shall I continue?” He asked and John nodded furiously. 

“Oh, yes,” John begged. He was ready to be dominated and filled by Sherlock. He gripped the younger man’s curls as Sherlock thrust into him. “ _Oh!_ ” John cried out as Sherlock thrust into him. Sherlock didn’t stop, he merely continued thrusting. “Oh, Sherlock,” John moaned. He threw his head back in pleasure as Sherlock twisted his hips and squeezed his arse. John’s small body nearly tore in half as Sherlock rolled the both of them around, still connected. He was very talented.

Now, Sherlock was on the bottom and John was on top. A small smirk still covered Sherlock’s face and John was excited for whatever came next. Sherlock kissed John’s neck and licked his lips. John tried to thrust but Sherlock held him still.

Sherlock kissed him and slowly twisted, teasing and aggravating John. He usually went quickly. This slower move was new to both John and Sherlock. John wanted him to speed up to his normal speed where he would cum in a matter of minutes but Sherlock seemed to enjoy the slow moments. “Sherlock, what are you doing?” John asked.

Sherlock smirked. “It’s am experiment,” He whispered. Suddenly, John understood. He was going slow because he was going to go fast. Faster than  _ever._

He held his breath as Sherlock stopped and kissed him. “Ready?” He asked. John nodded and Sherlock took a deep breath. He exhaled and thrusted. Another wave of pleasure tore through John and another and another as Sherlock pumped wildly. He swung his hips and kissed John’s neck as he thrusted. John had a firm grip on Sherlock’s curls as he was pounded into the mattress. He moaned and moaned. “ _Ohh, Sherlock. Sherlock, please, I’m getting closer. Mmm. God.”_

John felt as if he was going to explode. Between Sherlock’s pounding and arse squeezing, there was no way he was going to last another minute or two. He felt his cock fill with semen and warned Sherlock. “I’m close. Oh, God, I’m so close.” Sherlock smirked and twisted into John again. Another moan escaped John. Sherlock thrusted once more and John cried out as he came. His cum covered Sherlock’s chest and waist, as well as the sheets.

Sherlock groaned too as his own semen was released, filling John. Sherlock panted and exited John. His cock was limp and tired from the pounding. 

John collapsed into the sheets. He panted  like a wild dog and Sherlock fell beside him. He felt as if he was leaking from Sherlock. One last moan emitted from his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. He was sweaty and was in desperate need of a shower. 

Sherlock stood and retrieved a towel. He wiped himself up and wiped up John. The towel tickled him and John warned his lover not to arouse him again. Sherlock stopped and tossed the dish towel away. He crawled into bed next to John and curled up next to him. John held him close and soon enough, their breathing was calm and their hearts had returned to their resting beats again.

John ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair and fell asleep, still inhaling his sweet scent of sweat and shampoo. Sherlock fell asleep moments later, still cuddled up next to him. 


End file.
